dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Corbenik
Corbenik (コルベニク, Korubeniku) is the 8th and last Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Rebirth" . History Epitaph of Twilight In the Epitaph of Twilight, Corbenik appears out of the void left in the wake of the Wave. .hack//Games thumb|Corbenik in his final form. After the destruction of Kite's Twilight Bracelet during the final fight against Cubia, Morganna knew that it was the time to attack. She ambushed the .hackers using Corbenik while they were planning their last move in Lia Fail. Without the power of the bracelet Kite and his party were forced to fight against the Phase in a grueling series of battles. Halfway through the fight Corbenik surrounded himself with an impenetrable shield, but Aura appeared along with Orca and the other Coma Victims. By combining their powers they were able to weaken the shield enough for Kite to break it. As the battle continued the server suddenly began to shut down, but it was stabilized through the actions of Junichiro Tokuoka and Mai Minase in the real world. With the help of the rest of the .hackers, Kite was able to slowly wear down Corbenik's defenses. However when it seemed that victory was assured, Corbenik unleashed it's ultimate attack: Drain Heart, a multi-target Data Drain. Without the protection of the Bracelet, Kite could only watch as his allies were defeated one after the other. Angry he rushed at Corbenik in a final desperate attack, only to hit Aura instead as she materialized in front of his blades. Shocked, he could only watch as she dissolved into bubbles of light and slammed into Corbenik, destroying the Phase and marking Aura's ascension as the Ultimate AI. .hack//Another Birth Corbenik was fought by the party of Kite, BlackRose, and Balmung. The battle against Corbenik's seed form was easy for the party, although they were critically damaged by its exploding seeds. Once its HP was reduced to zero, Corbenik changed into its leaf form and became a more lethal threat. In time, the party is able to reduce its HP to critical levels before it gains Supreme Defense. The party is unable to damage Corbenik further until Aura summons help from the coma victims. Once their assault weakens the Supreme Defense, Balmung and BlackRose further weaken it, and Kite delivers the final shattering blow. Corbenik again transforms, this time into giant eyes. During the battle, Helba's server dies; luckily, the server is switched, allowing the fight to continue. The party successfully reduces its HP to zero, but it uses Drain Heart and sends BlackRose into a coma. BlackRose doesn't learn about the details that followed (Elk shielding Kite from being drained, Kite charging Corbenik, and Aura stepping in front of Kite's blade) until she wakes up from her coma moments later. .hack//XXXX thumb|Corbenik's form in XXXX Corbenik doesn't appear until after Morganna Data Drains Natsume, Mistral, and BlackRose. It briefly shows itself in its seed form before immediately transforming into a giant floral form. The team of Kite, Balmung, and Helba attempt to defeat it, but Corbenik is unfazed by their attacks and grasps Helba, apparently Data Draining her by crushing her in its palm. Corbenik also grabs the attacking Balmung and rips one of his wings out before throwing him to the ground. Its attack against Kite is interrupted by Orca, who was brought back by Cubia. Lios increases the parameters of all three players to their maximum, and an all-out attack defeats it. However, Morganna herself takes control of Corbenik's body and reforms, easily repelling all three with a single attack that prevents Lios from healing them. Before Morganna can deliver a finishing blow, Aura intervenes and offers to exchange her life for the safety of Kite and the rest of the coma victims. Kite is unwilling to accept this compromise and attacks Morganna, but Aura steps in his path and dies. This self-sacrifice actually completes Aura's growth, and she is reborn. The reborn Aura grants Kite the power of Azure Flame God, which he uses to destroy Morganna. .hack Conglomerate :See Avatar Corbenik .hack//QUARANTINE Stats Seed Form *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Triple Earthquake': Corbenik jumps up and bounces around the field three times, causing three earthquakes. Its earthquakes deal less than its second form, but the consecutive hits tend to do more overall damage. *'Corbenik Seeds': Corbenik's seeds are similar to Magus', but different in that they only explode, instead of killing the player instantly if they are all still on the field. Each seed has magical tolerance. *'PhaJuk Zot': This is a level 4 wood elemental ground summon. Leaf Form thumb|Corbenik's first form (Bottom) and second form (Top) *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: Supreme Defense activates when it's about to die. This blocks both magic and physical attacks. This cannot be broken by any means. Continuing to attack brings upon cutscenes that destroy the shield. Attacks *'Earthquake': The earthquake's overall damage has weakened dramatically since it became a one hitter, but it does more damage than a single Earthquake that the previous form could inflict. *'Cruel Exploitation': Corbenik drills its roots down into the ground and starts draining a massive amount of a chosen character's HP and SP to recover its own. *'PhaJuk Rom': A level 4 wood elemental tornado attack. *'Fierce Flash': Corbenik fires speckles of light towards the sky. The lights fall back down onto the ground, causing large explosions all over the place. This is unavoidable. *'Malicious Quickening': Corbenik multiplies itself and starts stabbing through the party with its body multiple times. *'Mass Suvi Lei': Corbenik paralyzes everyone on the field. This is unavoidable. Eye Form *Level: 99 *HP: 7000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Varias Seeker': It casts status effects on its foes. *'Hell Seeker': It uses physical attacks on its foes. *'Repth Seeker': It recovers Corbenik by 400 HP. *'Data Drain': Corbenik creates a triangle with three of its eyes. The bracelet emerges from the center and data drains a player. This causes all status effects plus cuts their health down to half. *'Crying Earthquake': A tear comes out of Corbenik's eye and drops onto the ground, causing an earthquake. Does the same damage as its last form. *'Grand Complication': After summoning countless smaller eyes around itself, Corbenik's main eye starts blasting beams of light at its other eyes, which then in turn multiply and redirect towards both each other and all over the field, covering the battlefield in explosions as the beams hit the ground and their targets. This is unavoidable. *'Vivid Purification': The main eye flies up and fires a concentrated beam of light at a player. This is unavoidable. *'Drain Heart': Corbenik uses this as a desperation attack. It fires numerous data drain connector arrows towards its opponents. It is able to data drain everyone and everything in sight with unknown limits. Trivia *According to the uncanonical Liminality Easter Eggs, Corbenik completes the perfect AI by collecting the human emotions towards the meaning of life and death and the purity within their hearts. *According to End of The World, Corbenik was the last remaining "element" of Morganna. *Corbenik has a set amount of HP, although it is not shown. *According to an explanation in "Ask Piroshi!", even though Kite no longer has the Bracelet, Corbenik's Data Drain still doesn't cause Kite and his party to fall into a coma due to their never being protect-broken. *Corbenik's Drain Heart is only used during a cut scene and not used in battle. *Corbenik is the only Phase with three forms to be battled. *Corbenik is the only Phase that isn't Data Drained and turned into an Epitaph stone. *An etymology of the name Corbenik, corps béni, means a "blessed body." *Corbenic, in the legends of King Arthur, was the castle that held the Holy Grail. *Corbenik is spelled "Corvenik" in the Japanese version of the games. *The battle against Corbenik, and in turn the birth of Aura, happens on December 24th 2010. *In Another Birth, Corbenik's seeds can't be targeted; this is not so in the Games. *In .hack//XXXX Corbenik's form looks more like it did in the G.U. games Es:Corbenik category:Phases category: Game Characters Category:Another Birth Characters